My little filly
by I am a pegasister
Summary: What ever the ponies like before Twilight came to town? This is a serie's of little stories about when the ponies were fillies. I hope you enjoy. Rated T for possibly dark themes or suggestions
1. Fluttershy's present

"Fluttershy, we have a present for you," her parents called for her. The frail, little filly trotted in to the kitchen. She couldn't have been more than 4 years old at the time. There was a huge present waiting for her. She fluttered to the top of it, and slowly tore of the wrapping paper. Her parents watched in delight when she finally opened it. Fluttershy had a huge smile on her face when she saw her present, a baby bunny. It was small and white.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you," she said as she got him out of his cage.

"What are you going to name him?" her mother asked her.

"I'll name him Angel, because he's my little angel," she said. She put him on the ground, and he started following her. She wasn't used to animals yet, so she was a little frightened. She sped up her walk, but Angel kept following her. She started running, but Angel still chased her. "Mommy! Daddy!" she squealed.

"Fluttershy, he won't hurt you," her dad told her. She turned around, and started chasing Angel. Her parents sighed; it was going to be a long day.

**Tell me what you think. Please vote on my poll in my profile. Bye!**


	2. Pinkie pie's fear

"Time for bed," my mom called to my sisters, Inky and Blinky, and I. We climbed into bed. Inky and I have bunk bed, and Blinky has her own bed, because she's the oldest. I was 4, Inky wa 3, and Blinky was 10. I slept on the bottom bunk, because our mom said I had to. I usually sneak in with Inky, because of Blinky's scary stories. Tonight was story night.

"Once a few years ago, there lived 2 sisters, Blinky and Twinkie; this was before you both were born. Twinkie and i were asleep when the ghosties came. They crept up on Twinkie, slowly. They pulled her out of her bed, and. . ." Blinky said, before I interupted.

"Stop it!" I shouted at her. I put my head under my pillow, and screamed. Then. I felt a hoof on my back. I turned around, and saw Granny Pie. "Blinky scared me, Granny," I explained to her.

"I know, Inky told me everything," she smiled. She picked me up, and told me something very important. "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you. Just laugh to make them disappear."

**I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Rarity's heroic moment

**First of all, I'm back! I have to give a shout-out to "Applejackisthebestpony" for the ideas for the chapter of Rarity, rainbow Dash, and Applejack. I have like writer's ADHA, where I have so many ideas, and want to do them all, but I have to finish my other ones first. I'm so jumbled up, right now. But as requested I will make the chapters longer. **

**This chapter is going to be really weird and confusing, but bare with me. **

"Rarity, we need to talk to you," I heard my mom call to me. I was probably 9 or 10. It was currently in my room, working on a new dress for my friend, Moonlight.

"I'm coming," I called to her. I dropped my needle and thread, and went to the kitchen. I saw my mom and dad. "Mom, why do you look so fat?" I asked. Her stomach was twice its usual size. "Did you eat too much cake on your trip?" I questioned her.

"Sweetheart, we have some news for you," Dad said, putting his hoof on moms.

"Are you getting me a puppy?" I asked, excitedly.

"Not quiet. How would you feel about a little sister?" my mom asked. My smile fell into a frown.

"No, can't we exchange it for a puppy?" I begged.

"Sorry, but she's already on her way," my dad answered.

"When will she be born?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," they both said. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran straight to my room, and started sobbing. I guess I sobbed myself to sleep, because when I woke up, it was morning. I peered out of my room, and saw my mom holding a little foal. I walked over to them, and peered into her blanket. I saw a small little foal. She had a white coat with a purple and pink mane.

"What's here name?" I whispered to my mom.

"Her name is Sweetie Belle. Would you like to hold her?" she smiled. I nodded, and grabbed her.

"You're not that bad," I admitted. I rocked her a little, but then made a funny face. "What's the mat-" I started, but was interrupted by a glop of white spit up in my hair. "Now I'd much rather have a puppy," I whispered to myself. I went back into my room, and wiped the glop from my hair. I picked up my needle and thread, and started working again.

I heard a rustle behind me. I brushed it off, and kept stitching. I turned around to grab a few gems, but only found Sweetie Belle gumming them. "Sweetie Belle, do you know how long it took to find those? Now they're covered in drool. Do you know how hard it is to get that out of gem?" I yelled at her. Then, she burst into tears. I picked her up, and carried her to my mom. "What was _this _doing in my room?" I asked her.

"I thought you guys should spend some time together," she smiled. I rolled my eyes, and went to my room. I looked at a picture of my mom, my dad, and me. That was a happy time; a time with no annoying little sister.

"I wish Sweetie Belle was never born," I muttered to myself. I tried to sneak out, but my mom caught me.

"Why don't you take Sweetie Belle with you?" she asked. 'Why does this woman want me to spend time with this baby,' I thought. I bit my tongue, and grabbed Sweetie Belle. I set her down to walk, because ponies learn to walk very quickly. We walked past the Market and Sugarcube corner. I saw Sweet Apple Acers ahead. I walked past there, and saw some foals working on the farm. One was red with an orange mane, he looked about 16. One had an orange coat, with a yellow coat; she was 10, and I recognized her as Applejack.

Applejack and I are complete opposites. Although we have one thing in common, we both have a little sister. I caught a glimpse of her sister, Apple bloom. She had red hair, and a yellow coat. She was laughing and playing with Applejack. I sighed, and we continued walking.

We started towards the Everfree forest. I saw these 2 stallions running towards us. One was an earth pony, and one was a unicorn. The earth pony had a red coat, and a black mane. The unicorn had a purple mane, and a white coat. They had this evil look in their eyes. They ran by us, and grabbed us both. I saw the joy leave Sweetie Belle's eyes, and the fears enter them.

They carried us through the Everfree forest. I couldn't see anything, because of all the trees in the way. I closed my eyes, and tried to relax. I opened my eyes, and saw we were in a basement of some kind. I tried to move my hooves, but found I couldn't. I could feel they were tied up, and my mouth was taped shut. I saw Sweetie Belle in a cage. I didn't see the stallions, so I slid over to her. I saw a tear start forming in her eyes. I felt the floor shaking. I saw three stallions this time. The new one was really tall, had big muscles, and was an earth pony. They untied me, and ripped the tape from my mouth.

"What's going on here?" I blurted out.

"We're having a pony fight. The winner gets the little filly.

"Who is this guy?" I asked, pointing to the new stallion.

"He's the town's butcher," they smiled. I felt a knot forming in my stomach. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was dry. "It's a fight to the death," the earth pony smiled. That's what I was afraid of. 'I have to win no matter what,' I thought to myself.

"I'll do it," I said, hoarsely.

The stallion stood in front of me, and was about twice my size. "This will be too easy," he smiled. He leaped for me, but I dodged just in time. I grabbed this tail from behind, and ripped it out. It ripped from the base, and brought some flesh with it. He yelped in pain, and charged at me. I tried to dodge again, but he grabbed my rear hoof. I tried to pull it back, but he just tightened his grip. He twirled me over his head, and flung me into a nearby wall. I scrambled to my hooves, and jumped onto his back. I grabbed his massive head, and twisted it. He fell to the ground in pain.

I sighed in relief, but it was too soon to celebrate. He rows up, and lunged for my front hoof. He got it, and twisted with all his might. I heard a crack, and felt pain raise up thorough my whole body. I shut my eyes hard, and what'd for the end. When, I opened my eyes; I saw him lying on the ground. I looked up, and saw my horn glowing bright blue. I reached down, and felt his lifeless body. I cringed, and walked away.

I grabbed Sweetie Belle, and raced home. I saw my mom at the door. "What happened?" she asked, when she say the bruises, and limping.

"I tripped down a big hill, and got scrapped up," I lied, and went to bed.

**Like I said, it's weird. Sorry, it's not as good as the others. See you next time! **


	4. Twilight's best friends

**Here's Twilight's story. It might be short, but I hoped you like it, especially "Applejackisthebestpony". I know how long you've been waiting for this! (Thanks for the help, too) Enjoy!**

Twilight sighed as she finished her long night of studying. She glanced at the clock on her desk, and saw it was on eight thirty. "I wonder if Shining Armor's still up," Twilight muttered to herself. She went through her homemade tunnel in the wall to sneak into Shining Armor's room. She made this hole a couple of years ago, so she could go see him even when he didn't want to be bothered. She started crawling through the tunnel, but didn't see the light at the end. I crawled to the end, and saw a something was blocking it. I squirmed back out, and walked next door to his room. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Called a voice, but Twilight couldn't recognize it.

"Twilight," she called back

"Come on in, Twilight. I just finished tutoring your brother," she smiled. Twiligt walked in, and took a seat on his bed. She saw Shining putting away his history book, and then escorting Cadence out.

"What'd you want, Twily?" he asked her.

"Why'd you block the tunnel?" she questioned him. He looked over to where the tunnel usual is, which is right beside this desk. He saw he had placed his school bag in front of it.

"I guess I forgot about the tunnel," he shrugged. He turned towards Twilight. "I have some bad news Twilight," he muttered. Twilight began to worry.

"What is it, Shining?" Twilight asked him. He let out a little chuckle.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just have to go out of town for guard training," he spoke.

"How long will you be gone?" Twilight panicked.

"About a month, but before I go I have a present for you," Shining told her. He hopped off his bed, and retrieved a present with shiny gold wrapping paper.

"What is it?" Twilight asked. She poked it gently with her hoof, which made Shining Armor laugh.

"You have to open it first,' he laughed. Twilight carefully pulled off all the wrapping paper, to find a torn up doll, a tiny quill, and a small notepad.

"What is it?" Twilight asked confused.

"It's Smarty Pants. I made it for you, so you wouldn't be so lonely went I left," he explained. I big smile appeared on her face soon after.

"Thank you bbbff," she told him.

"You're welcome Twily," he smiled and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"Good night, Shining," she told him.

"Night Twily," he said. She quietly left, and went to bed. The next morning she woke up, and went to Shining Armor's room. She opened the door, and looked around. She didn't see him, but she did find a note from him.

"Dear Twily,

Today I had to leave for guard camp today. Sorry, I had to leave on such short notice. Since, I had to leave so soon, I left you a present. It's under your mattress. I'll miss you.

-your bbbff"

Twilight quickly touted to her room. She lifted her mattress, and found a small black box. She slowly opened it, and found half a heart necklace engraved with 'Twily" and a note. That read: 'Here's your present. It's only half a heart, because I have the other half. My necklace says "Bbbff", because that's what you call me. Love, Shining". She closed the box, and picked up Smarty Pants.

"Welcome to your new home, best friend," she whispered to him.

**Ok, so originally, Smart Pants was going to be in it more, but I didn't think you would enjoy it as much. **

**Next up: Rainbow Dash!**


	5. Rainbow Dash's first flight

**Hello everypony! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Before I start let me tell you Applejack's parents, Rainbow Dash's mom and brother are all made by me. On with the Fanfiction!**

Rainbow Dash lied quietly on the ground, outside of her school. She stared at the sky for a long time, just waiting for her mom. After a while, she stood up, on the long, green grass. She saw a lot of other fillies surrounding her. Rainbow had spotted two younger Pegasi. The first was a happy looking, lime green Pegasus. She had a well kept, red mane, and lively blue eyes. The other little foul was very ordinary. He had a plain, orange mane, with a magenta coat. She saw the small Pegasi, flying around, and chasing each other. Rainbow sadly looked at her wings. Being two years older than these Pegasi, and not being able to fly was disgracing.

The small cyan Pegasus turned to get away from these Pegasus, but was stopped by a huge force. Rainbow raised her head, and saw her mother standing before her. Rainbow quickly looked away from her mother's eyes. "Dashie, I told you to meet me in front of Sweet Apple Acers," The tall, azure mare told her young child.

"I don't like the Apple's, especially their annoying daughter, Applesmack," Rainbow muttered to herself. Rainbow Dash felt her mother's magenta eyes staring right at her.

"Rainbow Dash, what did I tell you about calling fillies names?" she asked her. Rainbow Dash sighed; her mom had only made her repeat it a thousand times.

"Treat others as you want t be treated," Rainbow repeated by memory. Dashie's mother picked up her filly, and placed her on her back. The mother spread her wings, and took off. "Mom, this isn't the way we usually take," Rainbow told her mom.

"We're going to visit one of my old friends," he mother smirked. They soon landed, in front of Sweet Apple Acers. Right out front were the Apple's. Rainbow had recognized all of them.

First was the oldest of the Apple kids. His name was big Mac, and he lived up to his name. He was three years older, and a whole foot taller than Rainbow. He had a medium crimson coat, a dark orange mane, and sap green eyes. He was a foal of few words, but made up for it in hard work. He was the head worker of Sweet Apple Acers, right next to his dad. He had a huge, green apple as his cutie mark.

Then, was the second oldest. Her name was Applejack. She had a light orange coat, a pale olive mane, and sap green eyes. She was four just Rainbow was, and only a few inches taller. She's pretty ornery like her, but also works too hard for Rainbow's taste. She had just started bucking the apples last fall, but will soon catch up to her brother and father. She had yet to get her cutie mark, same as Rainbow Dash.

Next, was the kids' father; His name was Apple Crisp. He was about thirty years old, and was taller than Rainbow by almost tree feet. He had a light orange mane, like Applejack, but with medium red hair, and sap green eyes. He didn't speak to many other ponies, besides his family. His cutie mark was a cup of apple cider, because of his talent for making amazing apple cider.

Finally, was the mother of the two children, and wife of Apple Crisp. Her name was Early Autumn, and was the kindest of the four. She had her mom's green coat, Applejack's olive mane, and amber eyes. She was usual a very scrawny pony, but today she had a round and large belly then I had remembered. Her cutie mark was an apple in the shape of a heart, on a flower stem; her cutie mark shows her love for bucking apple, but also her love of talking care of ponies.

"Good morning, Dawn Light," Early Autumn waved to Rainbow's mom as we entered Sweet Apple Acers.

"Morning to you too, Autumn," Dawn Light smiled at her huge stomach. "Do you have another baby on the way?" Dawn asked the shy mother.

"Actually, we do. She's due one week from Tuesday," Apple Crisp informed Dawn.

"Dashie, why don't you go play with Applejack, while the grown-ups talk," her mother order Rainbow. The small filly rolled her eyes as she approached Applejack.

"Howdy y'all, I'm Applejack. Who are you?" Applejack asked, curiously.

"I'm Rainbow Dash," she muttered to the orange earth pony. Applejack looked at Rainbow, suspiciously. She eyed the cyan Pegasus's wings, in wonder.

"Can you fly with those flappy things?" Applejack asked. Rainbow Dash's face changed from boredom to anger at the earth pony's questions. Rainbow turned, and looked into Applejack's eyes.

"Listen to me, you country hick. I don't know how to fly, but I don't need to know to be cooler and better than you. You'll see," Rainbow Dash blurted out, before running back to her mom. "Mom, we have to leave," Rainbow said, as she pulled on her mother's wings.

"Dashie, I'm talking right now," Dawn Light hushed her child, and continued talking.

"Mom, we have to go right now," Rainbow told her mom. Dawn sighed at her kid's reluctant behavior. She quickly said goodbye, and throw her kid on her back.

"Now what was so important that we had to leave, Dashie?" she asked, after trotting out of Sweet Apple Acers. Dawn spread her wings, and took flight towards home.

"I said. . .Some things to Applejack," Rainbow said, biting her lip. Dawn didn't question her, but continued flying, until her reached their home in Cloudsdale. They landed quickly, and Rainbow ran into the house. She ran as fast as she could to her big brother's room. She peered in to make sure he was there. She spotted him at his desk; she saw him working on something really hard.

"What are you working on, Cirrus?" she asked to hard working Pegasus. She kind of caught him off guard, and soon papers flew everywhere.

"What am I going to do with you?" Cirrus asked jokingly to the little filly. Rainbow Dash helped her older brother pick up the papers. She spotted a weather schedule, and a list of Pegasus ponies' names: Cloud Chaser, Stormy Daze, Rain Dancers, and her brother, Cirrus' names.

"What are these, Cirrus?" Dashie asked, showing the papers to Cirrus.

"This is the weather schedule for this month. What do you want?" Cirrus asked, a bit annoyed by his sister.

"C-could you teach my how to fly?" The little filly asked quietly.

"Sure kiddo. Follow me," he said, as he touted out of his room. Rainbow Dash did as she was told, and followed her older brother. He walked out of the house, and stood on the cloud beneath the house. The two siblings stood there for a moment, admiring the ground which was so far down. "Are you ready to start?" Cirrus asked nudging the filly with his hoof. Rainbow Dash swallowed hard, trying not to look scared.

"Of course, bro," Rainbow Dash said. Cirrus opened his wings, and got ready to fly. Rainbow Dash did the same.

"All you have to do is just keep flapping those wings of yours and you're golden. Remember, balance is key when you fly. You try to fly, and I'll catch you," he told Rainbow Dash as he flew off the cloud and out into the open air.

Rainbow Dash inhaled a large breath, and started flapping her wings. She felt her hooves lift off the cloud. She did it, she was flying!

"Yeah, keep on flapping those wings," her brother cheered from a few feet away. Rainbow looked at her brother, and tried to fly to him. She stranded to make it off the cloud.

"Almost there," Rainbow Dash muttered to herself. Suddenly, she started plaiting to the ground. "Cirrus," Rainbow Dash called to her brother. She saw the grounds getting closer and closer. She quickly closed her eyes, and hopped for the best. She opened her eyes, and saw the ground disappearing from sight. She looked up, but saw no pony helping her. She only saw her own wings flapping furiously. Rainbow dash snapped out of her gaze, and got control of her own body.

"Dashie, who just happened?" Cirrus asked Rainbow Dash as she flew up to him. Cirrus grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof and lead her back onto the cloud.

"Let's go show mom," Rainbow Dash yelled as she dashed to the entrance of the house. She quickly ran into something. She gazed up, and saw her mom.

"I've already seen it, my little pony," Dawn Light smiled at her two foals.

**Next up is Applejack's story. Keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
